


Making Jared Smile

by morganaDW (morgana07)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Jensen, Schmoop, Slash, Worried Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgana07/pseuds/morganaDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bored and restless Jared injured himself at JIB 2014 wrestling with Osric. This is a short take on how Jensen took care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Jared Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Fluff and smut. Some minor language and of course some explicit content.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.
> 
> Beta'd by: nerdyglasses247
> 
> A/N: This prompt was given from Judyann722 and is also a Stories4Charity fic. It's also probably the shortest thing anyone will ever see me write. I hope everyone enjoys it!

**Making Jared Smile**

“You did what, how, and with _who_?”

It wasn’t until Jensen Ackles was finishing up his panels and duties for Jus in Bello 2014 that he was finally told about Jared’s injury, an injury that had made Jared postpone his panel until the following day.

He learned that between the time their panel had finished and when Jensen was on stage doing his solo panel, his 6’4”, still-clumsy best friend/co-star/and most importantly, boyfriend, had somehow injured himself. Jensen was expecting to hear some silly or stunt-worthy explanation for the cause of the injury. He hadn’t expected this, though.

“I… was… kinda bored and just waiting in the green room with the guys and… asked if anyone wanted to wrestle and…this really hurts, Jen.” Jared thought he was through the worst of the pain when Clif and Tahmoh had popped his shoulder back into place. When it kept popping back, though, he finally resigned himself to getting professional help. The pain was even worse, despite the pain meds he’d been given.

He’d been told to keep it still, take the pills, ice down his shoulder and, above all else, no more wrestling Osric. Now, Jared was lying in his bed peering up at his friend from under his hair. It had fallen in front of his eyes, and Jared thought admitting this to Jensen would be worse than getting playfully lectured by his wife.

“So… No one else took you up on that wisely thought out plan except Osric? And he managed to take you out?” Jensen ran his tongue over his teeth, debating whether he should yell at Jared about the dangers of taking risks, and he knew Jared did, or just give in and comfort Jared since he knew he could never resist the Puppy Dog Eyes of Doom. Both Jared and his character, Sam Winchester, were prone to use those at times like this. “Jay, the kid barely reaches mid-chest on you and probably doesn’t weigh more than 130 pounds soaking wet. How in the hell did he manage to take you down? Much less dislocate your shoulder? And whose brilliant plan was it to not come and tell me the second it happened?”

That detail had nearly gotten a few people punched because while Jensen certainly didn’t blame a guilty, upset Osric for Jared’s injury, he did blame the morons who thought it was a good idea to let it go down. And who had decided to not tell Jensen about it earlier.

“I… I told Clif not to tell you until you were finished for the day,” Jared admitted. He felt the green eyes pin him with a sharp look. Admitting stuff like this to his older brother, who would have taken him down, was way less stressful than trying to withstand Jensen’s incredulous stare. “It really hurts, Jen.” He was in pain, but he decided to try to at least win the sympathy vote.

“Yeah, I bet it does, babe.” Jensen blew out a frustrated and exasperated breath. He shook his head fondly at the young man in the bed, surrounded by pillows to try to support the shoulder that was heavily bandaged for the moment. “I trust Gen gave you the usual lecture?”

“She said I was worse than an eight year old,” Jared pouted over that a little, his lashes lowering. He did accept how stupid he’d been by what he’d done. “You mad at me?” he asked softly, voice dropping. He hated it when Jensen was angry with him but being disappointed was worse.

“Yeah, because you scared me. When you do crap like this, you do it without thinking of what it could do to you.” Jensen undid the buttons on his shirt and let it fall to the floor. He carefully sat on the edge of the bed, trying not to jar his boyfriend’s injury.

He reached up, gently carding his fingers back through Jared’s hair. It was newly trimmed but still longer than his. He saw a small weak grin curve over his friend’s lips at the touch. “This is why I tell Clif to keep you busy when I do solo panels or photo shoots. You’re too much like a little kid hyped on sugar with nothing to do. Where was Mark when this was going on? I told him to watch you.”

Jared debated whether or not to argue that he didn’t need to be watched like he was Tom’s or Shep’s age, but then his shoulder ached, and he kept his mouth shut about it. “I think he was trying to deflect whatever you said from igniting the wires.” Jared felt the hand that was gently soothing over his scalp tense. He peeked and saw a flash of temper akin to that of Dean Winchester as a vein in Jensen’s jaw twitched.

Jensen was too worried about Jared to not consider that incident. As far as he was concerned, he was over it. He just had one worry now, and that was making Jared smile before making him sleep so the pain meds would work.

“Okay, so did you eat with the pills? And do you need to take them again?” Jensen had gotten a brief rundown from their bodyguard so he knew what had happened and why. He’d been too busy getting to Jared to ask about those details.

“Yeah, not hungry.” Jared’s eyes were heavy but every time he moved or shifted to get comfortable, his shoulder hurt. The pills weren’t helping to take the edge off, either. “Gotta wait another hour for another dose but it hurts and I’m tired and I was really looking forward to cuddling you tonight cause I missed you and…”

The rambling told Jensen all he needed to know. Jared was tired but fighting pain and some shock, probably. He needed distracting so the pills could kick back in or until it came time to take one more dose.

“Okay, first, remember what I said about the cuddling. Neither Dean nor I do cuddling,” Jensen put a mock gruffness to his voice, lips curving at the snort of disbelief that earned him. “Fine, Dean might but I don’t.”

“Sure, Jen.” Jared watched as Jensen read the instructions left by the bed. He moved his good hand up to touch his arm. “This sucks. I can’t lay on my side, much less my stomach.”

“Let this be a lesson to you, young Padalecki.” Jensen said with a serious expression on his ruggedly handsome face. He lifted his eyes while raising a finger as if making a point. “This is why you shall not wrestle with anyone who is not your boyfriend… Even if the kid looks like a stick standing next to you. Agreed?”

Jared nodded, chewing his bottom lip. He watched Jensen move around the bedroom before disappearing into Jared’s suite. A surge of panic rose up at the thought of being alone. As he fought it, he heard something that sounded like a lock being thrown and then Jensen was walking back in with a couple bottles of water and a small plate of meats and cheeses that came with the room.

“I need a snack and you need to stay hydrated.” Jensen cracked open one bottle and put it into Jared’s good hand before holding up a small cube of meat. “Take a bite for me?” he asked. He saw Jared start to shake his head and cut him off. “Take a bite and then I’ll distract you until it’s time for the meds.”

“I’m injured and you’re blackmailing me?” Jared stuck his lip out only to gasp when Jensen suddenly moved to tug that lip in between his teeth with a quickness that was still gentle. Jared groaned, pain and the low feeling of nausea no longer an issue. “Distract me… how?”

“Remember back when you broke your arm and the pain meds didn’t kick in right away?” Jensen lifted his eyes slowly to give a wicked smile with just a hint of promise. “Remember what I did to distract you?”

“Oh fuck,” Jared groaned and suddenly wished he could move. “I want that, Jen. I do… But there’s no way I won’t move and every time I do, it… hurts and… oh, the hell with it.” He’d been dreaming of the Rome convention… Just having time with Jensen. If coping with a little pain meant feeling those perfect lips around his cock, he would take the pain. “Please.”

“Shh, gonna be real gentle with you, Jay.” Jensen moved a few pillows around to cushion and support him. He adjusted the ice pack before he slowly reached for the waistband of Jared’s jeans. “Don’t worry about moving. If you can get through this without moving more than these long legs, then as soon as your shoulder is a little better, I’ll let you watch as I finger myself open for you. Then it’s your choice to how it happens so long as it’s your cock in my ass.”

“What… What if I move?” Jared asked. A moan of want slipped through as his jeans and underwear were skimmed down his leg. They landed on the floor beside Jensen’s black shirt.

“Well, it’ll still involve your cock in my ass, but you’ll have to work for it,” Jensen teased. He kneeled between Jared’s long legs to rub his hands up strong thighs. He leaned forward to find and kiss Jared’s lips, while being careful not to jar him. “Tonight I’m just going to suck you off so some of the edge is gone and we can sleep. And…” he paused to lick over Jared’s lips, and Jared let Jensen’s tongue slip inside his mouth to play. “…Yes, I’m staying with you tonight.”

That made Jared happier than even the prospective blow job. He’d never deny he loved the sex he and Jensen had. He loved the man more, though, when they could just be together.

It wasn’t always easy at cons so they had to be careful. On this one, though, they’d been booked in rooms on the same floor with one room between them. This room was conveniently held under the name of one of Jensen’s friends. The very same friend happened to be in Portland filming his new show, and so it allowed Jared and Jensen the privacy.

Jared had been worried that, with his injury and another full day of con stuff in the morning, Jensen might not stay like he always did. As he watched Jensen slide down until he was between his legs, however, he knew that worry had been groundless.

“I guess I should be lucky that you didn’t flip Osric. He would’ve landed on this part of your body,” Jensen smirked. He wrapped his fingers around the hardening erection and rubbed it until it was fully hard. He slipped it fully into his mouth. Between him and Jared, he couldn’t tell who groaned louder.

Jensen knew that, from the first time they had done this early on in their relationship, he’d never blown anyone and gotten a bigger response than from Jared. To this day, that record hasn’t been broken.

Jensen loved to watch the array of emotions that flashed over Jared’s handsome face while he sucked or jerked him off. Jared would always be the same, fun-loving kid he’d met in Eric Kripke’s office nearly 10 years ago, no matter how old they got. Jensen loved that about Jared.

Jensen alternated between short and shallow movements and going long and deep with his throat and tongue. He groaned deep in his throat in response to sounds coming from Jared. Jensen loved those sounds. He was surprised Jared was keeping more still than normal, but he understood Jared was scared of distracting them both with the pain from his shoulder.

Jared’s long nimble fingers searched and found Jensen’s short dark blond hair. He tried to find purchase, but grunted low in frustration. Another reason Jensen kept his hair short: He knew it annoyed the hell out of Jared. It especially annoyed him when he couldn’t get a good handful when his emotions took over.

This time, Jensen knew what the injured man wanted. He slid a hand back and gently rolled Jared’s balls between his fingers. He knew by how full they felt that he was getting close. Of course, going by how tight his own jeans felt, he knew he was getting there as well. He gained some much needed friction by rubbing his denim-encased cock down on the mattress.

“Jen… Fuck, feels so… Jensen…” Jared groaned. His hips gave little thrusts, but in the heat of passion, he knew not to thrust too much or risk choking Jensen. Jensen could deep throat much easier than Jared could to this day. “Please. God, I wanna… Need to… Come!” He gasped at the finger that brushed over his balls and slid up behind them. Jensen began teasingly touching that spot that could often make him see stars. “Jen!”

Jensen had mastered the art of when to tease; when to hold back and when to give Jared what he was begging for. Normally, he might hold off in order to draw it out. This time, he knew his boyfriend was in pain, and the stress of an already hard day, was affecting him, so Jensen rubbed his free hand over rock hard abs. He knew his own eyes were lust filled, and he lifted them to lock onto eyes that were barely ringed with hazel.

He felt the balls in his hand tighten and he pressed his finger to that spot behind him. He heard the shout he loved to hear a second before the hot sweet, salty taste filled his mouth. This time Jensen didn’t fight his body and he let the flavor and the sounds take him over as he hit his own climax; losing himself in the feel of his best friend and lover coming so hard in his mouth. While watching the raw look of need, want, and pure love that spread over Jared’s face, their eyes locked and held.

Jensen saw how heavy Jared’s eyes were as his body slowly worked through the orgasm. He pulled off after a few more seconds, careful of Jared’s injury. He licked the tip of his tongue over the slit, like one might lick a lollipop. He crooked a smirk at the low oath of pleasure in response. Jared went limp with a groan and his eyes shut. They were damp from sweat but he hadn’t moved his upper body during all this time.

“So proud of you, Jay.” Jensen knew his voice sounded like raw gravel. It always did when he swallowed after sucking Jared off.

He slid up and gently kissed Jared. Jensen let him taste himself on his lips and his tongue. When he heard the soft whimper against his mouth, he knew it was time for pain meds and sleep.

A sleepy Jared was adorable, but a sleepy, sexed-out Jared was even better as Jensen knew well. He was gentle as he got his friend to swallow two pills and finish the bottle of water. After Jared took another bite of meat and cheese, Jensen stood him up to use the bathroom.

Jared wasn’t sleepy enough not to give lip when Jensen suggested that he couldn’t use the toilet by himself. While Jared took care of that, Jensen quickly stripped out of the sticky boxer briefs and jeans to wipe off and pull on a pair of sleep pants.

He caught Jared once as he tilted a bit too much for his comfort. He got him into a pair of simple worn sweats and tucked him back into bed. He arranged the pillows on one side of him to offer support while he slipped into bed beside him. He let Jared use his body as support for the other side.

From the first time they’d slept in the same bed, Jared had one spot that he almost always chose to lay his head when he slept, and that was between Jensen’s neck and shoulder. When it had become obvious to Jensen what was happening, he’d mentioned it to Jared, and had fallen totally head over heels in love with Jared because of his reply.

“I like feeling you kiss my hair or forehead when I’m laying here and falling asleep.” Jared had said. It would be the same answer this time as he settled against Jensen. Jared closed his eyes but popped them back open. He looked up and smiled fully. “Thanks, Jen,” he murmured, sleepy now. He was letting the pain meds and the recent climax pull him into a calm relaxed sleep but he needed to tell Jensen one more thing. “I told Osric not to feel bad. That I’d be alright as soon as you got here because you’d make me feel better.”

Jensen blinked at that. He could just picture the damage control Clif was doing on that one. While they were good at hiding this thing between them, a few, more observant people were starting to pick up on it. If there was one thing Osric was, it was observant and quick.

He’d get a read on that in the morning. For now, he let his hand brush back Jared’s hair before pressing his lips to his forehead in a slow soft kiss. The kiss spoke of the deep love between them. “Anything to make you smile, Jay,” he whispered. Despite being bone tired from jet lag and a busy day, Jensen stayed awake longer just so he could watch Jared’s face as he slept.

Jensen loved watching the easy peaceful way Jared slept, the way his lips curved into a small sleepy grin and how, even in sleep, Jared would cling to his hand. Tonight, he couldn’t do that because of his shoulder, so Jensen made certain to keep his hand on Jared’s cheek or jaw, always maintaining some form of contact between them.

“Love you, Jared,” he whispered. He finally let his own eyes close and pictured how he’d make sure Jared could get through the day in as little pain as possible, while also making sure a new rule was laid down: no more wrestling with Jared without incurring the wrath of Jared’s co-star. Or his mother, because Jensen was not above placing a few calls to make sure of this never happening again.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
